Train Love
by omegafire17
Summary: Namine's a shy sweet girl, with a wonderful boyfriend. That doesn't stop her from having a dirty fantasy though... so what happens when they're on a train, and Roxas plays with her a little for fun? RoxasXNamine OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters

**Rating:** M

**Namine's always been a shy, sweet type of girl, even getting a wonderful boyfriend named Roxas. But deep down behind that sweet girl is a dirty fantasy... so when Roxas makes her feel like jelly on a train with some innocent playful teasing, what will happen next?**

* * *

><p>Namine smiled as she drew on her sketchpad, sitting there on the back of the train as it rode toward home, legs crossed. She wore the school's dresscode outfit, a white buttoned blouse with pleated blue skirt. Roxas stood there in school dresscode as well (only it's color code was white and grey), holding onto one of those ceiling handles, smiling as he looked at her. He would always try to sneak a peek at her work, but she wouldn't have that happen until she finished.<p>

She should explain further: Roxas and her were together, and they had been for two-and-a-half months. As soon as their first date had ended, sealed with a kiss, they had been madly in love with each other. It had only built up overtime, until a month after that first date, she made the first move by removing his shirt. And one thing led to another across their dates, but they never went all the way.

That was, until two weeks ago, when she had decided Roxas was the one for her. And they had made love that night... it had only brought them closer together, and they had never been happier, both of them.

Back in the present, she looked up at Roxas, who was giving him one of those playful pleas. "Come on, Namine" he begged, his hand held out toward her. "Just let me take a look"

"No" she said, pouting as she closed her sketchpad, putting it down beside her. "I told you, not until I finish what I draw"

Roxas merely grinned.

What happened next was hard to describe in detail... but suffice to say, it was a storm of playfulness; with attempts to get her sketchpad, attempts to stop him, ticklings, and so on. Both of them eventually ended up laying against each other on the seating, laughing themselves silly... good thing they were at the back of the train, where few people could hear much.

"Roxas..." she breathed out, giggling as she dug her fingers through his spiky hair. "You're so silly"

"I know" he said easily, chuckling as he kissed her neck, making her sigh happily. "It's one of the things you like about me, remember?"

"I do" she whispered softly, the tips of her fingers moving across his pulse, making his smile playful. "Oh, you like that?"

"Yes I do" he whispered softly, then he kissed her lips softly, which she responded to happily.

Having been together for more than two months, they had figured out how each other liked their kissing. Namine would always start off the tongue part, but Roxas would dominate after awhile. Plus she loved it when he lightly sucked on her lips.

They went at it for quite awhile, but Namine lightly gasped when she felt Roxas's hand touch her covered right breast.

Her breath hitched as Roxas lightly caressed her breast through her clothing, making her body heat up. "Roxas..." she breathed out without thinking, making a small yelp as his other hand joined in. "Not here..."

"I'm not gonna expose anything" he whispered in her ear, playfully innocent, his hands still wandering across her chest. "But I will pleasure you, Namine"

She made a small yelp when Roxas's fingers pushed down where her nipples were, her body starting to arc against him, her breathing getting heavier and heavier as she increasingly felt like a puddle of jelly.

Maybe... maybe her dirty fantasy would come true today...?

At some point though, Roxas's hands moved off her chest, making her moan out of desire. Her eyes half-opened, feeling Roxas kiss her gently, then he stood up again. "Hope you enjoyed the playfulness, Namine" he whispered softly, as well as playfully.

_"No... it was so close!"_ she thought desperately. Her thinking became increasingly clouded as she thought about her unfulfilled dirty fantasy, her eyes glazed as she looked up at Roxas, who hadn't taken notice of her state yet.

He DID notice though when she stood up and pressed herself against him, her hand touching his crotch.

He shuddered in surprise, his hands around her back by instinct, she rubbing herself against him gently. "Namine..." he rasped slightly, breathing heavier. "What are you...?"

"You should know, Roxas" she whispered throatily, smiling sexily. "I have this dirty fantasy... where I have sex on a train, in public, at the threat of getting caught"

Roxas stared at her with wide eyes, completely in shock.

"You are the one for me" she continued, still rubbing herself against him. "So today, Roxas, on this train, you will _FUCK_ me!"

Roxas blinked at her completely-out-of-nowhere (and first time) swear, but he didn't react beyond that. Good thing for both of them she had said that last part in a low voice...

Both of them remained like that for sometime, then somehow, Namine's normal self overrode her desires. Her eyes widened and she gasped, pulling away from Roxas, both her hands fisted over her mouth. "Oh my god... I'm SO sorry, Roxas! I don't know what came over me!" she rasped out weakly.

To her complete surprise though, Roxas slowly chuckled in small bursts. "You... you surprise me, Namine" he said, in a soft but slightly dazed tone.

"Huh?" she breathed, staring at him as he slowly came closer, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"I'm not mad" he said simply. "I just... didn't think you had this dirty a side, Namine" he continued, then he gently kissed her lips, which helped calm her. "And I do kinda like it"

"You... you do?" she breathed in surprise, her breathing hitching again as Roxas's fingers found her breasts again.

"I do" he whispered softly, with a hint of desire. "And if my woman wants it, I can't leave her unsatisfied, can I?" he whispered huskily all of a sudden, then his mouth attached to hers.

She moaned shyly, but that was before her desire rose again, then she pulled him closer against her. She make several small sounds as Roxas caressed her covered chest, but then his fingers moved to her blouse, unbuttoning it one by one. As he did so, she played with his crotch, making sure to get him good and aroused.

He went quick: within seconds her slim stomach was exposed, then just the barest fringe of her bra, then it was completely unbuttoned.

Then after some more intense kissing, Roxas withdrew from her lips, then he gently turned her 180. She knew why (so people wouldn't see anything at first glance), so it gave her a chance to breathe, even as Roxas's hands cupped her bra.

"Oh" she breathed, leaning against Roxas as he fondled her, though her hands made sure to grip his crotch. "Roxas..."

Just then, Roxas pushed her bra upward, making sure the cool air touched her breasts. In addition to his fingers moving over her now-bare breasts, he gently kissed and licked her neck, again making her feel like jelly... he sure knew her spots by now.

Then he pushed his arousal against the back of her skirt.

"Oh!" she breathed, starting to get a little loud, her breathing heavy. Roxas's hand moved from her waist, gently covering her mouth. "You have to be quiet, Namine" he breathed gently but huskily into her neck, his other hand gently brushing against her breasts, though it moved downward soon.

She couldn't speak, but she barely managed to nod, making a small sound when his other hand hooked into the waistband of her panties.

She helped him with one hand, her other one still pleasuring his bare cock. Seconds later, her panties were now around her thighs, already slightly wet from everything else they had done.

"Oh... just take me already!" she rasped out, muffled against his hand. It was surprising that she didn't swear again, still in the throes of desire.

He chuckled, kissing her neck several times. "Patience, Namine" he breathed against her ear, pushing himself against her butt, his fingers pulling her skirt over their 'activity'.

Then he took his thing, and gently touched it to her genitals, the long part against it. He wasn't inside at all, but the rubbing alone made up for that. It took all of her self-control not to scream, but her legs did wobble at the pleasure. And that was before he started rubbing.

"Mmh! Oh... Ah!" she gasped against his hand, feeling completely blissful. Every second of pleasure only made her wetter down there, and more desperately aroused.

He kept going for awhile... in fact, it started to become torture to her, merely because she wasn't feeling completely 'full'. "R-Roxas!" she practically begged against his hand, her eyes closed from the pleasure.

He chuckled huskily, holding her close. "All you had to do was ask" he breathed, turning her head for a kiss. With that, he moved his cock a bit, then pushed it inside.

It took both of Roxas's hands to stifle her scream of pleasure, and even then, there was a second of fear that someone heard. Her head was pressed against his shoulder, her eyes rolled backward into her head, her hands gripping his waist a little awkwardly.

Roxas simply smirked, then he began to thrust, making sure his body was blocking any views. Namine was more or less turning to jelly, unable to stop making small sounds at a regular basis. And even through her clouded mind, she was beyond blissful: her fantasy was being fulfilled!

He got faster and harder as they went on, making her body bounce hard, and her breasts even harder than that. She could have cared less though, the feeling of her boyfriend making love to her was one of the best feelings. She did thrust back and forth herself against him occasionally, but she prefered to let him do so.

Her little gasps and moans got a little louder, feeling her pleasure build up, her ability to stand up very small right now.

This time, despite all attempts to stifle it, her scream echoed slightly across the back of the train. A few people gave them wierd looks, but no one found anything unusual in their glances, so they slowly looked away.

Roxas slumped slightly, breathing heavily, holding his girl against him as she more or less leaned against him. He glanced backward at the other people, saw nothing that meant they had been found out, and gently kissed her neck several times. He waited a minute or so, letting their juices all come out, then he slowly pulled out. He kept one hand holding her (she would have fallen without it), using the other to zip himself back up.

"Namine" he breathed softly, slowly and gently pulling her panties back up, smoothing her skirt over it. "Namine?" he asked again, gently and carefully stepping her over a bit down the seats. (This way, so no one could actually see them even if they looked)

"H... H-Huh?" she breathed, half-opening her eyes, which were completely glazed over.

"Are you... okay? he whispered gently, still sounding a little dazed himself. As he spoke, he gently pulled her bra down, smoothing it back over her curves perfectly.

It took her a minute, but she eventually nodded, smiling slightly. "Y-Yeah... I'm okay" she whispered, slowly glancing down, blushing a bit when she saw that she was still half-exposed.

He glanced down as well, and chuckled a bit. "I got this" he said gently, buttoning her back up, while she gently ran her fingers through his hair. It took a few seconds, but he gently buttoned her blouse again, smoothing it out.

"Thank you" she whipsered softly, pulling him in for a soft kiss, which he did happily.

"You're welcome" he said easily, then the train started slowing down, drawing both of their attention slowly. "We're almost home"

"Would you carry me?" she asked softly, blushing as soon as she realized what she said.

He chuckled, gently caressing her cheek with a soft smile. "We're still in public, and you're wearing a short schoolgirl skirt... but when we're home, I can carry you all you want" he whispered softly, kissing her nose, deepening her blush slightly. "But I will help you stand, and you can lean on me, okay?"

She giggled a little, holding Roxas close in a hug. "Okay" she agreed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this one-shot :) It was partially inspired by 'The Subway on Thursdays' chapter of Lemon Island, written by ParadiseAvenger (rated M, for obvious reasons) :)<strong>

**Still, I thought it'd be interesting to use Roxas and Namine, knowing Namine always seems like this shy and innocent girl ;) But this shy and innocent girl has more to her than that... and while Roxas loves his woman for many reasons, including how she reacts to playfulness, he does like this other side as well ;)**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
